The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and more particularly to, a nozzle in a turbine.
A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine, may include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Air is compressed in the compressor. The compressed air is fed into the combustor. The combustor combines fuel with the compressed air, and then ignites the gas/fuel mixture. The high temperature and high energy exhaust fluids are then fed to the turbine, where the energy of the fluids is converted to mechanical energy. The turbine includes a plurality of nozzle stages and blade stages. The nozzles are stationary components, and the blades rotate about a rotor.